


i will fight for you

by isthepartyover



Series: newsies spy au [2]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Spy!AU, mentions of things expected for spies?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the same universe as the best laid plans…, but you don’t need to read that. Jack/Crutchie/Davey, Spy!AU with tons of angst. Um. Warning for cliche spy stuff? Nothing graphic though, I swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will fight for you

“Okay, Jackie-boy, everything seems to be goin’ good so far. In fact, we might be able to-Ow! Hey, what the-”

“Jack!”

Race’s voice was interrupted by Crutchie’s more familiar one, filled with panic, and Jack’s eyes flew open wide, looking around. Nothing seemed to be-

“They got Davey.” Crutchie whispered over the device. Jack froze as his boyfriend continued, “I got home, and our apartment was a mess, and there was a note saying that-that Snyder has him, and-and that the only way to get him back safely was to turn yourself over to him.”

Jack felt sick.

“Really?” he croaked, not caring about his mission anymore.

“Yeah.” Crutchie replied.

There was a shouting and a flurry of noise, and Crutchie swallowed and spoke again. “Kath says you can come back because we have everything we need to convict. And-and Jack-”

There was an unspoken plea there, and Jack knew that Crutchie needed him there.

Jack nodded and stood up, marching out of the building and taking down anyone who got in his way.

**

Davey wakes up lying down on the floor in a dark room, in his pajamas and bare feet, his mouth feeling dry and his head spinning, and his arms tied behind his back.

It takes a moment for everything to come back to him, but once it did, Davey let out a curse.

Snyder. That sonovabitch’s goons had broken into his, Jack, and Crutchie’s apartment and grabbed him (after a shootout that he is not very proud of), chloroformed him, and had apparently dragged him to…wherever this was.

Davey knew exactly why he was taken, and that reason was why he was worried about his situation.

Jack couldn’t come rescue him. It was going to be a trap, there wasn’t going to be any way out once he got in-

Davey swallowed and tried to control his breathing. Now was not the time for an anxiety attack. Now was the time for using his training to get out of this before Jack could even get there.

 _Unless he was already there_ , the traitorous voice in his brain said.

Davey huffed. He couldn’t afford these thoughts right now, not when he was trapped who knows where by Jack’s worst fear/greatest enemy. He had to get out.

**

Jack didn’t go back home.

He knew Crutchie needed him, but there was no way he could go back home and face the destroyed apartment and proof that Snyder had Davey and that it was his fault.

Instead, he went to the one place he knew absolutely nobody he loved wanted him to go.

He had taken out the earpiece a while ago, once Crutchie had caught on and had started yelling at him. It was probably better that he was upset with him, if he gave Snyder what he wanted, Jack would never be able to see him again.

There was no point in trying to stop him either. Jack had made up his mind. They had Davey, there was no way this was going to end happily now.

Not when one of the two people he loved the most had their life on the line.

Sure, Davey could hold his own, but Jack knew Snyder. And this was a message.

 _I know where you live and who you love_.

Jack shuddered, glad he hadn’t gotten his hands on Crutchie as well.

He reached the little dock and stopped, suddenly furious, and turned around.

“I KNOW YOU CAN FUCKING SEE ME. JUST TAKE ME TO THE GODDAMN BASE ALREADY, ASSHOLE.” he shouted, and there was a long moment of silence before Morris Delancey appeared in front of him.

“Gotta admit, I was waiting for you to show your ugly face again.” Morris laughed, the sound just as ugly as he remembered. Jack scowled, and Morris raised the small pistol he had been holding, firing at Jack.

All he felt was a small needle prick at his neck before everything went dark.

**

Crutchie stopped pacing and sat down on the couch in Katherine’s office.

“Tell me,” he barked out with gritted teeth, “Why in the fuck we can’t send someone to save Jack from his goddamn stupid idiot self again.”

Katherine sighed, rubbing her eyes and looking up at him.

“Crutchie, I don’t like it either. But you know how Jack gets when he’s mad.”

“Punch first and ask questions later?” Crutchie asked, sighing. Katherine nodded.

“Plus, Snyder is bound to have people watching to make sure nobody but Jack goes near.” she said.

“He’s a moron.” Crutchie huffed. “A giant idiot.”

Katherine snorted tiredly. “Is that news?”

“Unfortunately, no.” Crutchie sighed. “If we can’t go after him, what can we do?”

“Wait.” Katherine shrugged. “There’s really nothing else we can do. Wait and hope for the best.”

**

Before Davey could do anything to even try to get out of the ropes, the door of the room he was in opened and someone with a cold, sneering face was looking down at him.

“The boss wants t’ see you.” Davey was told before he was dragged up to his feet and shoved out of the room, a gun pressed against his spine.

He scowled. Whatever Snyder wanted, he wasn’t going to get-

Davey’s train of thought was interrupted when he was shoved through a door and saw Jack sitting there on the ground, the anger on his face melting away when he saw Davey come in the room.

“You idiot,” is the first thing out of Davey’s mouth and then he’s on the ground being held and Jack is babbling something he can’t quite hear and he feels like crying.

“Don’t do this please.” Davey started pleading, repeating the words in a mantra and stopping once Jack had stopped speaking as well.

“Stay away from him.” Jack suddenly snarled, and Davey knew that Snyder had entered the room.

“Dear boy, I thought I taught you some manners.” a deep voice said behind him.

“Fuck you.” Jack spat.

“My, my, I’ll have to break this disrespect out of you.” Snyder laughed. “That is why you’re here, correct? To rejoin our organization?”

“I’m here because you kidnapped my boyfriend and said the only way to get him back was to come back.”

“Exactly. You came back.” Snyder said. Davey felt Jack tense.

“Let him go.” Jack breathed. “Let him go, and don’t ever go near him again.”

“That was our deal, was it not?”

“Now.”

“You don’t even want to say your goodbyes? My, this agency you’ve been with has no class, does it?”

“Now, okay? Get him out of here and back home or else-”

“Now, now, dear boy. Gentlemen,” there was a rustling noise, and Davey felt someone grab his arms and begin to pull him away from Jack, “take Mr. Jacobs away.”

“No no no no no-” Davey started to babble, struggling, and there was another rustling before a loud noise rang out, followed by someone screaming.

Davey registered the pain in his shoulder and the absolute horror on Jack’s face at the same time.

 _Oh,_ he thought, _I’ve been shot_.

And then everything went dark.

**

Jack didn’t realize that he was the one who had screamed until he had stopped.

Davey was on the ground, a red stain already spreading on the shoulder of the shirt he was wearing (dimly, Jack realized that it was one of his-an Iron Man tee Crutchie had gotten him years ago) and Snyder was sneering where he stood, the pistol still in his hand.

“We had a deal!” Jack said, his voice shrill. “You said you wouldn’t hurt him!”

“I believe my note said that he would go home if you came to me. Nothing about the condition he’d be in.” Snyder told him, calmly. “And I’d suggest you be a good little boy and shut up before I shoot him again.”

Jack took a shaky breath, feeling like he was going to throw up as Snyder smiled and the Delanceys dragged Davey out of the room.

“Good. You can be quiet.” Snyder said. “Now, let us see what else you still remember.”

**

Crutchie didn’t go home that night, keeping an eye out on all the news channels, 911 channels and police radio frequencies he could access for any sign of either of his boyfriends.

Nothing came through until about four in the morning.

_“911, what’s your emergency?”_

_“Ah-yeah, the-there’s someone lying on the sidewalk here in his pajamas, and his shoulder is bleeding really bad and holy shit I think he’s been shot oh my god.”_

_“Is there a heartbeat?”_

_“Y-yes.”_

_“Alright, I can dispatch an ambulance to you. Where are you located?”_

_“In-in front of an apartment building on Fifth and Nineteenth.”_

_“Okay, an ambulance is on its way, please remain calm an-”_

Crutchie ripped off his headphones and shot out of his seat, racing for the door as fast as he could once he heard the address.

It was where their apartment was, and he sincerely hoped that it wasn’t Davey or Jack, even though he knew it most likely was.

**

Davey opened his eyes to see a bright, white room, with a horrible ache in his shoulder and the quiet, soothing sound of Crutchie’s voice.

“‘She was carrying a large, framed picture, which she now lowered to the floor before seizing her small, beaded bag…’”

Davey smiled and closed his eyes again, listening to Crutchie read to him.

He was almost asleep again when he felt a jolt of pain in his shoulder, making his stomach turn as he cried out and curled in on himself involuntarily.

“Davey?!” Crutchie asked. Davey shook his head, and there was a rustling noise before a nurse burst into the room.

“He’s-I don’t know, I think the injury is hurting him really badly?!” Crutchie babbled.

“Alright, honey, are you awake?” the nurse asked, and Davey nodded slightly, not wanting to uncurl from the ball he was in.

“I’m going to put some more medicine in your IV, okay?” Davey nodded again, and there was the sound of more movement before numbness slowly flooded through his shoulder.

“That better?” the nurse asked, and Davey nodded a third time, uncurling from his ball as she left the room. Crutchie was standing by the bed, clutching the railing and watching him with a worried expression.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Davey rasped. “Now.”

Crutchie bit his lip before saying, “What about-what about Jack?”

Davey shook his head, tears pricking at his eyes. Crutchie sat down, looking sad, and picked back up the book.

“You should rest.” he said, opening it and beginning to read again.

Davey let his eyes shut, stretching out his hand so that Crutchie could hold it, knowing that both of them needed each other more than everything else at that moment.

**

It was cold.

Jack shivered and resisted the urge to curl up into a ball and fall asleep.

He needed to be alert and awake and perfect, otherwise…

Jack shuddered at the thought, glancing quickly around at the others that had come with him on this job (to watch him for Snyder, Jack knew, there was no need for five guys on a fairly simple mission like this), trying not to notice the way all of them had been watching him when he looked.

He looked back down at the ground below him, closing his eyes for just a second and allowing himself to think about Davey and Crutchie and the life he had abandoned who knows how long ago.

Then he opened his eyes, and gave the cue to rappel down and break into the building.

Once they were in, it was fairly straightforward: get the files, delete everything on all computers. Simple.

But it seems like someone had been waiting for them, because as soon as Jack set to work on one of the computers, there was the sound of bodies falling to the ground.

He ducked for cover, looking around the room and seeing none of his guards standing, biting back a curse and hiding himself as best as he could.

There was the creaking of footsteps, and suddenly a person appeared in Jack’s view, darkly dressed and holding out their gun like they were out to kill.

Jack swallowed and took a shaky breath as the person turned and saw him.

It was Davey, his expression turning even colder and angrier as he looked Jack over, and Jack felt like crying.

Davey fired his weapon, and Jack felt a small prick of pain in his neck before the world went black.

***

“Why can’t we go in? I only got him with a knock-out dart!” Davey shouted, feeling panicked. The doctor just shook his head, and Crutchie put his hand on Davey’s shoulder, trying to calm him.

“What’s going on?” Crutchie asked, sounding worried as well, but much more calm than Davey felt.

“He has several fresh cuts all over his body, and a few of them look infected, and even more of them look deep. We need to make sure we’ve got everything taken care of before we let you in to see him.” the doctor said.”We wouldn’t want anything bad to happen that we could have prevented earlier.”

“Fresh cuts?” Davey repeated, his stomach churning. He turned to look at Crutchie, who was pale.

“He must’ve-oh, god, I’m going to be sick.” Crutchie murmured, heading over to a nearby trashcan and emptying his stomach into it.

Davey sat down on the floor, trying to resist the urge to do the same.

“If I ever meet Snyder, I’m gonna kill him.” Davey breathed, his voice shaking. Crutchie nodded.

“Me too.”

***

“I can’t believe he’s not awake yet.” Crutchie grumbled, dropping his book. “It’s been a week.”

“Spot made the knock-out serum extra strong because it was for Jack.” Davey sighed. “He told me that it was because he thought Jack would put up more of a fight.”

Crutchie snorted. “Sure.”

“Exactly. But yeah, he said it might take a while to wear off. Up to month, I thought I told you?”

“You did. I just miss the idiot.” Crutchie huffed. Davey laughed.

“At least he’s safe n-”

A sharp inhale from the bed caused both of them to stop and look at their boyfriend, whose hand had started shaking, gripping the old yellow blanket under it tightly.

“Jack?” Crutchie asked, softly, rising from his chair. There was another hitched breath, and Davey stood as well, both of them now standing over Jack’s bed.

Jack’s eyes were squeezed shut, and he was shaking even more than he had been, his breathing close to hyperventilating.

“Jack?” Crutchie asked again, and Jack let out a little hiccuping gasp. Crutchie gave Davey a worried look.

“Jack?” Davey tried. “Jack, can-can you open your eyes?”

Jack only shook his head.

“Jack, please?” Crutchie asked again, putting his hand over one of Jack’s tightly closed ones.

Jack shook his head even more fiercely.

“Why?” Davey asked, running his hand through Jack’s hair. “Can-can you tell us?”

Jack hesitated, and then mumbled, in a shaky voice, “Might not be real.”

Both Davey and Crutchie stiffened, looking at each other. After a long moment, Crutchie shrugged, and pinched the back of Jack’s hand.

“Crutchie!” Davey exclaimed. Jack let out a quiet laugh.

“Please be real.” Jack muttered, and opened his eyes.

He blinked up at his two boyfriends, eyes already filled with tears. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Davey and Crutchie both said together. All three of them laughed, and Jack reached for both of their hands.

“Missed you.” he told them, his voice tight. “I thought I-thought I’d never see you again.”

“Well, it wasn’t easy. Finding you, I mean.” Crutchie laughed.

“But we did. And-and I’m sorry that the knockout drug was so strong, that was all Spot, he’s kind of mad at you for every-”

“Jeez, Dave, I forgot how chatty you are.” Jack chuckled, turning seriously quickly. “Did-I mean, how long did it take for you to heal from the…”

“A while.” Davey told him. “A while, but I’m fine now. Really.”

“And-and Crutchie, are you still-I mean, I know it was stupid, but I had to-”

“No, you idiot, I’m not mad.” Crutchie told him, climbing on the bed next to him. “We-we should talk though. About everything. But later. Right now, I just want to appreciate that you’re here and safe.”

Davey made an assenting noise and climbed on the bed as well, being careful of the wires in Jack’s arm.

“I love you two.” Jack said. “Really. I-I know I don’t say it enough, but-but I do.”

“We love you too.” Davey hummed. Crutchie laughed.

“I mean, I was going to say ‘don’t speak for me’ but I do love you. Both of you.”

Jack and Davey both laughed, and all three of them fell into a comfortable silence, finally together for the first time in months.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Be My Third](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026483) by [amsch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsch/pseuds/amsch)




End file.
